


Loss

by fen_harels_wife



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Infant Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fen_harels_wife/pseuds/fen_harels_wife
Summary: Hordak and Entrapta's first attempt at having a child goes wrong.  All they can do is try to comfort each other.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Fate of a Warlord series.

They stared at the child in the vitrine. It was small, certainly too young to be removed.

Hordak wanted to… throw things. Destroy something. Anything to ease the anger and sorrow, squeezing his chest in an iron grip. Entrapta clung to his side, her cheek pressed against his ribs, arms wrapped tight around him, her hair limp and dragging.

He'd tried everything he could think of to stimulate brain growth. The child, a tiny boy Entrapta had named Comet, had not responded to anything he'd tried. 

In fact, Comet had never responded to anything, leading Hordak to worriedly scan the baby, discovering the defect. Comet's brain was not developing properly. There was more fluid than brain in the tiny head, the brain stem barely formed. 

Their son would not live once removed from the vitrine.

Unfair. The rest of Comet's body was perfect, not one sign of the defect that plagued Hordak. Chubby little cheeks, perfect hands and feet. How many times had he and Entrapta simply stood by the vitrine, watching as the near invisible clump of cells grew, excitedly welcoming each new feature as it appeared.

Excited and joyous enough that he'd actually joined Entrapta in bouncing and twirling around the room.

Watching in fond amusement as Entrapta had dragged Scorpia and Perfuma in, to see their tiny son. Had thanked Perfuma for the flowers she'd summoned around the vitrine, for the 'good, healthy energy' said flowers were for. 

Feeling Entrapta gasp and sob into his side, he squeezed her shoulder lightly.

They had argued already. About what could be done to keep Comet alive, about whether he would truly be alive… Who had said what wasn't important anymore. They'd both finally agreed it wasn't a life they wanted for their son.

Hordak finally climbed the ramp to the vitrine controls, Entrapta still clinging to him. Already there was a wet spot on his dress, her tears soaking into the fabric. The moment he touched the controls, his own tears started, his vision blurring slightly.

The vitrine fluid began draining, a soft net rising from the bottom to lift the tiny babe. Comet didn't fuss, didn't move as it cradled him, lifting him to the top. Entrapta sniffled as she gathered their son into a soft blanket and picked him up.

"He's not breathing, Hordak."

"I know." What else was he supposed to say? He'd tried everything, and failed. Failed his wife, failed his son. Using a corner of the blanket, he carefully dried Comet's dark hair, and ran his fingers through it. Dark purple, short like his own…

"Hordak…" He moved, sitting on the small platform, and pulled Entrapta into his lap, and kissed her cheek. Trying to provide some sort of comfort. 

Comet kicked once, and laid still in his mother's arms. "He's not in any pain, Entrapta. I promise."

Entrapta gently touched his hand, waiting for the little fingers to curl around her own, and whimpered.

It broke Hordak's heart all over again. He reaches over, sliding his hand under Comet's, and carefully closes the little hand around his wife's finger.

It takes him by surprise when Comet's eyes open, the tiny baby looking straight at him. A broken sob escaped him. His son. That tiny white face, already tinted blue. Dying right in front of him.

He pulls Entrapta to his chest, Comet nestled between them, the little baby apparently unbothered by the lack of oxygen.

"We love you, Comet." Entrapta speaks, a tendril of hair finally moving, stroking their baby's face. Hordak murmurs, echoing her words, still running his fingers through damp, dark hair.

He knows already, Entrapta wants to try again. He's not sure his heart can take another failure, he's afraid of how much it would hurt them both for a second child to die in their arms.

So he holds them both, tears streaming down his cheeks as Comet's eyes close, as the warmth of his little body fades, as Entrapta's sobs grow frantic.

All he can do is hold her. Rock her gently, and carefully pull the loose blanket corner over to cover Comet's face. "I'm sorry, Entrapta."


End file.
